Finding Our Groove
by RosalindB
Summary: Chet has a rough shift, and what he sees effects his new marriage. The boys send him and Roxy on a getaway. Romance, nothing explicit, but a squeamish scene at the beginning.


**Finding Our Groove**

This story is written for pleasure and not intended to infringe on any copyrights. The story is fictional, a work of the writer's (somewhat vivid) imagination. The characters and incidents are not based on any actual person or experiences.

By: Rosalind B - Revised 2011

Four homes were lost by the time Station 51 joined the fight against the brush fire.

Fortunately, the homes were evacuated. "Mike, we'd better use Snidely Road for the next hot spot," Captain Stanley suggested to his engineer. "Yep," came the calm reply. As the rig turned onto Snidely, the men could see smoke rising from the home.

"Kelly, grab a 2 &1/2! Marco give him a hand, start at the living room!" The men scrambled off the truck and ran up the walk with the hose. Stanley looked around. No one was outside the home. Mike Stoker noticed it too, as he charged the line. "Hey Cap. Wouldn't the homeowner be out here?" "Yeah, maybe they evacuated." Chet Kelly took the lead on the hose, as usual.

He preferred Marco backing him up, since Marco had better upper body strength. Chet was no slouch, but his friend worked out a lot more than he did. The fire backed down in the living area, so Chet kicked the front door in to get a better cover with the hose. Engine 36 pulled in next, and two of their men started to cover them on the outside. Chet and Marco made their way inside.

The kitchen was straight ahead, but something caught Kelly's eye from his left. "Cover me a sec!" he yelled to Marco. Marco nodded and gave a thumbs-up.

Chet made his way into the bedroom. Marco three steps behind, when he heard his friend gagging. "Chet! Chet what is it?" Nothing. Chet stood at the bedroom door. An elderly couple lay in the bed. They were burned almost beyond recognition, but Chet could make out that they held hands. Marco pulled his friend back from the door. Just in time, for the ceiling collapsed atop the victims. They rushed back outside.

Chet staggered behind the engine and vomited. Marco made the report. "Why the hell didn't they leave?" Cap asked himself. He turned to Chet. "Hey pal, you okay?" Chet only shook his head. "Engine 51 to Command Post." "Go Ahead." "Send Squad 51 to our location..."

Roxy dragged herself up the steps to the apartment. The restaurant was busier than usual thanks to the new stores at the mall. The extra business was good, but her swollen ankles told her otherwise_. -What I'd give for a foot rub. Hope he's awake.-_She knew Chet was home, but he sounded totally beat on the phone.

Her hopes were dashed when she opened the door. Her husband's soft snore greeted her. Roxy tried to tip toe around the living room as not to wake him, but tripped over his work shoes.

"Damn!" She landed on her knee. Chet jumped up. "You okay honey?"

"It's bad enough my ankles are swollen! Did you have to leave your shoes right where people have to walk?"

"I'm sorry. I was too tired to put them away.." "Well I'm tired too!" Roxy snapped. "You have no idea what a day I've had."

Chet started to raise his voice. "Yeah? Well you don't know what I've been through either!"

"Oh really? Well how about three waiters calling in sick, and a cook with a cold? Huh? Top that!"

Chet sat still for a second. Roxy could see his eyes turn a darker shade of blue. Then he whispered, "I saw two people burned to death in their own bed." "Oh shit"- Roxy's eyes watered. "I'm so sorry." She limped over to him.

"I'm so sorry I flew off the handle, but I couldn't help it." She reached for Chet. He pulled back.

"Maybe we should just get some sleep. I'll stay here on the couch," he said.

"Can I hold you until you fall asleep?" she held out her arms. "No. I need a little space." Roxy dropped her arms, and made her way to the bedroom. After she changed for bed, she looked in on her beloved once more. Assuming he was asleep, she climbed into bed, and cried herself to sleep. She didn't hear Chet doing the same.

The alarm clock went off at 8AM. Roxy reached out from under the covers and threw it across the room. Chet heard the crash from the kitchen.

_-Oh oh. She's in form this morning.-_

He kept scrambling the eggs, deciding not to bring it up unless she did first. _Gotta ask Cap if his wife does that- _

After a few minutes, he heard shuffling behind him. "Good Morning?" he asked.

"Mornin'" she grumbled. "Bad night." "Yeah, guess it was."

"Smells good." Roxy slowly began to wake up.

"It's the least I could do," Chet said. He turned and gave a small smile.

"You didn't have to. It was my fault."

"No honeybun it was mine. Besides, this may not happen again."

"What, us disagreeing? That's gonna happen again, my little Irishman."

"No I mean me seeing-seeing what I saw."

"Huh?"

"I'm leaving the department." Chet dished the eggs onto Roxy's plate. She stared at him, eyes wide open. "I'm awake now. What did you say?"

He sat down across from her. "I didn't really sleep last night. I kept seeing that couple. I realized that they had each other until the end. If I stay in the department, and something happens to me, you'll be all alone.." he trailed off, eyes downcast.

Roxy stared at her plate, then answered, "If something happens to you, part of me would die. But what if I go first? What if my body betrays me and the next lump I find-"

Chet got up from the table. "You're not going before me, period." Roxy took a bite of her breakfast. She took a deep breath. "Chet, I think we need to just talk for a while. I'm staying home today. Besides my ankles still hurt." She put her legs up on the other chair. She took another bite.

"I don't want to talk about this again," he insisted.

"Are you going to stay out of our bed again tonight?" Chet walked into the living room, stopped at the bedroom door. The couple holding hands filled his vision. _-She's right. I can't even__ look__ at our bed.-_

He put his fist through the wall. Roxy ran into the room. She helped her husband back into the kitchen, and wrapped his hand in a towel with ice. "Let me get dressed, then we'll go to Rampart."

"No, your ankles are still swollen," Chet looked at her feet. "Then I'll call someone," Roxy insisted. "Who do you want me to call?"

"Marco," he replied. "He's off today too."

"Marco? It's Roxanne." "Hey amiga! How's it going?"

Roxy sighed. "It's not. Could you come by? Chet needs a ride to Rampart."

Marco nearly dropped the phone. "What happened chickie? A fight?"

"I think he needs a male friend right now, " she explained. " I tried to talk to him, but I don't know what to say."

"I'll be right over." Marco hung up the phone, then picked it up again.

"Hey Cap."

"Marco? How are ya pal? You know you can call me Hank off duty."

"Um I'm fine Ca-Hank. It's Chet." Hank held his breath. "What happened?"

"I don't know the details, but Roxanne just called me and asked me to take him to Rampart. I think it has to do with that couple in the brush fire."

"You go ahead and pick him up. I'll meet you there." Hank reached for his jacket as he spoke. When Marco arrived, he saw the hole in the wall. He kept his peace. Marco realized the scene at the fire traumatized his friend. He gave Roxy a quick peck on the cheek.

"Chet's throwing on a shirt. He'll be right out."

"What happened?"

"He's upset about the fire, therefore he's upset about our mortality, therefore he's afraid to sleep in our bed." Marco nodded his head sympathetically, not quite comprehending what she said. Roxy continued ,"He's not the 'court jester' everyone makes him out to be, especially now," Roxy twirled her hair and bit her lip. Marco patted her shoulder. "It'll be all right."

The doorbell rang again. Chet came out of the bedroom at the same time. "Captain Stanley is meeting us here, "Marco explained. Roxy limped to the door. When she opened it, Hank took one look at the scene and whistled. He gave Roxy a bear hug, reassured her, then motioned for Marco and Chet.

The three men headed to the hospital.

"Well Chet, you're lucky, no broken bones," Dr. Morton gave his assessment. Chet tried to flex his fingers in the bandage. "It's gonna be sore for at least a week. It's a good thing you don't go back to work for a few days, " the doctor added.

"Thanks Doc, I appreciate it."

"Chet, what happened? You said you punched a wall. That's not like you."

Chet took a deep breath. "I saw death; and it frightened me." He hopped off the table and walked away. Marco and Hank waited in the lounge.

"Hank he's scared. He saw that couple, Roxy had her cancer scare; he's just plain scared." "I figured that too," Hank agreed.

"We need to do something. He told me in the car he's planning to leave the department." Hank looked up. He didn't speak for a moment.

"Cap you look like a light bulb just went on," Marco said, forgetting they were off duty. Dr. Morton walked in. "I treated Chet. He's just bruised." He fixed a cup of coffee. "He said he's seen death. Do you know what that meant?"

Hank nodded. "Yep. And I have an idea: Chet needs to see some life again."

"Morning Cap."

"Hey Chet! How's the hand pal?" Chet flexed his hand. "It feels better, really. Hey thanks for coming to the hospital. I mean, it wasn't a big deal, but-" Cap held up his hand. "No problem pal. Hey, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Marco and Mike watched the two men go into the office. "Do you think he'll go for it?" Mike asked. "He'd be a fool if he didn't," Marco answered.

"Didn't what?" Johnny walked out of the kitchen, doughnut in one hand, coffee in the other. "Take some leave time," Marco said. Roy joined the others as Marco explained what happened to their friend's hand.

Johnny let out a whistle when he finished. "Man that's messed up. Roy, isn't that messed up?"

"Yeah, but I already suggested it to him," Roy replied. "You knew?" the others asked in unison. "Yeah, Roxy was at Rampart for a check up. I ran into her, and we talked for a while." Chet and Cap walked out of the office; the others stopped talking.

"Don't you twits have work to do?" They scattered.

Chet pulled Roy aside. "Hey, thanks for listening. Cap and Marco suggested the same thing." "Are you going to take it?" "Yeah. I need it-we both do.

**_One week later..._**

"Welcome to Montego Bay, Jamaica! We hope you enjoyed your flight on American Airlines. Have a pleasant stay." Chet and Roxanne stepped off the plane, and were met by a tropical breeze, and a young girl in a green uniform. "Mr. & Missus Kelly?"

"Yes, that's us," Roxy answered. "My name is Linda, from SeaBreeze Resort. May I escort you to your van?" Chet and Roxy looked at each other, then smiled. "Lead on!" Chet said.

Chet couldn't stop pointing out the window. "Look at that water! Look at those hills!" Roxanne was nonchalant, until they reached the hotel. When they entered their suite, Roxanne was speechless. Their suite overlooked a cliff. She stared at the waves breaking almost beneath her feet. "Just in time for sunset," she whispered. Her husband put his arm around her waist. "It's almost as beautiful as you."

There was trouble in paradise. Chet and Roxanne were fine when they explored the island. Horseback riding, shopping, and snorkling in the clear blue water filled their days. Chet still slept on the couch at night. Roxanne was annoyed.

The end of their first week of their vacation, Chet saw something. He found a secluded waterfall near their villa. He and Roxy swam, and played in the water like two kids. When Roxy surfaced after a dive, Chet swam up to meet her. That when he saw it.

_-She's got a twinkle in her eye. Nah, can't be.- _"It's getting late. We should get ready for dinner," she said. Back at the suite, Chet decided to take a nap before eating. He stripped to his shorts, then stretched out on the bed. Just as he began to drift off, he felt the bed dip. He opened his eyes, and saw Roxanne sitting at the side of the bed.

"What's wrong honeybun? Honeybun?" He noticed her eyes turn from brown to almost black.

"I want my husband back, and I'm gonna get him," she growled. Chet was rendered speechless by her mouth taking his. He was still speechless as she began kissing her way down his body. His eyes closed while she ran her hands along his arms and sides. He reached for her, but she pushed his hands away with a snarl.

"No. You're mine."

_-She isn't going to do what I think-_

She did.

The last thing Chet remembered was crying out Roxanne's name, and thinking that his body was going to fly off the bed. As his drifted off, he felt her slide his boxers back on, a cool sheet pulled over him, and a soft kiss on the lips.

Roxy sat at the table near the balcony. She took in the sunset while she ate her dinner. The ackee was done just right, not overcooked or undercooked. _-The codfish could have been soaked a little longer. Oh well.- _She took a sip of the champagne the guys sent to the suite.

_-Enjoy it in good health. Relax. _

_-The guys-_

She put the card on the table so Chet could see it when he woke up. Once finished with dinner, Roxy tied her lounge robe and ventured onto the balcony. She closed her eyes and took in the smell of the ocean. She felt the wind blow against her body, the satin of her robe caress her. Chet awoke to the wind. He heard the waves break against the hill. He stretched, reaching across the bed.

_-Wait a minute. I'm in bed.- _He smiled. Then he remembered what happened in the bed. He grinned more. He heard the clink of silverware, signaling that Roxy was outside, and dinner must have arrived. He went into the living area.

"Hi there," Roxy said. "I ordered room service, since you were so tired."

"Wipe that evil grin off your face woman." He sat down and began to eat. "This is good!" he said. "I never had scrambled eggs for dinner before."

"It's not eggs, it's ackee." "What?" "Ackee-it's a fruit."

"Oh." He kept eating. Roxy shook her head and walked back out to the balcony. Chet ate about half his dinner before his eyes locked on the back of his wife's head. He joined her. "Hey. Why didn't you stay in bed with me?" he asked. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face.

"I was so happy you even got in the bed-and you looked so peaceful when you fell asleep. I-I just wanted you to rest." He put his arms around her, rested his cheek against hers. "I was afraid-of everything. I was afraid you'd lose me, I was afraid of losing you. I was ashamed of how I reacted at the fire...It just took over. But seeing this place reminds me that there is so much out there. Life is too short."

A tear slid down Roxanne's face. "You're right. Life is too short. I almost forgot it's not just the restaurant anymore. And I was afraid for you too." She turned to look at him. "Are you going to quit?"

"Nope. There's nothing else I'd rather be than a fireman." He noticed the tear, wiped it away. "Well,just one thing." "What's that?"

"Your husband."

He led her into the bedroom.

"I hope they're having a good time," Marco said. He poured himself a cup of coffee. The other guys sat at the table with their dessert.

"I'm sure they're fine," Cap replied. "Gosh, I wonder what they're doing now," Johnny mused.

"Probably swimming," Roy began. "Yeah, shopping, sightseeing," Marco continued.

"Slamming their brains out," Stoker calmly suggested. Cups froze in mid air. The others stared at him. "Well, if you were on a tropical island with your lover, what would you be doing?" One by one their faces turned red. Roy nudged Johnny under the table. "Yep, I rest my case."

Chet led Roxy into the bedroom.

He untied her robe, then slid it off her shoulders, kissing her neck at the same time. He kissed her mouth, gently at first, then her tounge began searching for his. He answered, continuing to caress her body with his hands. He pulled at her short nightgown, raising it over her head. Roxy tossed it away, moaning softly. She pushed him onto the bed, but he quickly rolled her over.

"Nah honeybun. Time for me to take care of you." He resumed kissing her. She giggled. "What's so funny," he whispered."Your-your mustache tickles." He stopped. "Hmmm..tickles eh? Maybe I should shave it off?" "Don't you dare!" she hissed.

"Good Night Mrs. Kelly."

"Good Night Mr. Kelly."

She giggled as she pulled the cover over them. "What's so funny?" "I just hope you realize what you've been missing sleeping on the couch."

"Minx!" He kissed her deeply. "Just for that, I'm gonna wake you up in the middle of the night and make love to you again."

"Oooh I'm trembling."

END


End file.
